


Dirty Feathers

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Bondage, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Comfort, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Corruption Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Listen, this is just 2k words of porn that I started writing for fun months ago and you might enjoy it too.The premise is: a demon general gets himself a prisoner of war who's bound to entertain him longer than the others have. The rest you have in the tags, please read them.





	Dirty Feathers

He’s on maroon sheets, pale against them, bathed in the gold light from numerous bedside candles. Flames reflects in his bright eyes which are now wide and fearful.

It’s a good look on him.

Magnus is now certain it has been an excellent idea to bring the angel here, where he can have him all to himself. They're so deep within his territory there is no chance of anyone interrupting him and all things considered, it's quiet and peaceful. He means to savor this.

He's already spent the last fifteen minutes patiently wearing holes in the angel's mental armor. By now the beautiful thing is flushed, his breath shallow and uneven. Once he's stopped trying to undo the binds at his wrists or trying to fight Magnus off, he became still and silent. It's too soon for him to give up, that much is obvious. He must be thinking hard of a new way to fight or is trying to gather himself for one more major attempt to escape, which won't work, of course.

It's a reward in itself, preparing this beautiful body for what's to come. Magnus doesn't wish to _harm_ him. He has no wish to hear him in pain. Over the years, Magnus has seen more than enough war and violence and with an opportunity like this, it would give him no pleasure to see such magnificent creature diminished by pain. Others would pluck an angel's feathers but Magnus prefers to see him come undone in a more metaphorical sense. The sight of white wings makes him want to bury his fingers in them, pet them. When he makes the angel cry, it won't be from pain.

He's relentless, learning the angel's weakest points as fast as he can. It helps that the man is so pure, so unused to a touch like this, untrained to pretend it doesn't affect him. He reacts in the smallest of ways: a tremble, a shiver, a sharper intake of breath. He is a fighter for sure, and he won't just give the one who caught him what he wants. Magnus can appreciate this about him. He can be rather stubborn himself.

"Are you a virgin, little angel? You must be. So pure and… _uptight_." Magnus says as he twists his fingers where they are _inside_. He's almost satisfied with the preparation he's put the other man through.

"The Angel won't take you back after I've dirtied those feathers a little."

"No. _No no no_." The words are quiet and mantra-like, said to himself rather than to Magnus. Magnus kisses them off of the angel's lips, who quiets in surprise.

Eventually, the moment comes when the angel gives up. His breaths become gasps, which become audible moans and his thighs fall just a little more apart that they've already been forced. That's all the invitation Magnus needs. Of course, the angel doesn't mean to do that, might not even realize. But, the sight sends a shiver of anticipation down the demon's spine. Just a little longer… Just a little more surrender from the angel and he'll have him completely.

Magnus pulls his fingers back, smooths his hands down those pale thighs. The angel trembles.

-

Alec is lost. The demon hovers over him, smug, assured of his claim over him.

It's Alec's own fault he got caught, his own fault he got bested by a demon and not only was he left alive, he was dragged back to the demon's lair to be ruined completely.

And now he can't do anything when the demon fits his body against Alec's, prevents him from closing his legs.

He doesn't mock or tease him as he enters his body. It's as if he's focused on Alec's reactions alone or on his own pleasure.

Alec closes his eyes but it only makes it worse, so he turns his face away from the man on top of him and just stares at the wall and the edge of burgundy curtains. Everything about this place reminds him he's in a demon's lair. Thank the Angel there's no scent of sulfur or blood, or anything else that might turn his stomach.

The first few thrusts are the worst. He feels every inch as it rubs against him, makes him feel as if he's burning from the inside. It aches and burns… and then it becomes worse: he gets used to the intrusion. He knows how wet he is with whatever the demon had used on him while touching him. Alec doesn't like pain but he'd rather have it than the smooth slide of the demon's cock inside him.

Suddenly, a grip of fingers on his face forces him to look up, to be face to face with the other man, who then kisses him.

The demon is attractive. It's to be expected from children of Hell. They are meant to lead people astray with their dark beauty and clever words. Although this one already got what he wanted, he doesn't drop the glamour on his body. Only his eyes betray him.

Alec's eyes meet the demon's and he's mesmerized. He's never seen anything quite like it; he's seen ugliness and darkness and claws and leathery wings. But those eyes, he cannot say they bring the same feeling of dread and repulsion. No, they've already bewitched him and he can't help but think they're beautiful too. This is how he knows he's lost.

The demon sets a lazy pace. And why would he hurry? He has Alec trapped where he wants him. And it is true, Alec has never been touched by another man, _couldn't_ be touched by a man. In a twisted way the demon is giving him what he thought he'd never get to experience. It's something he's spent many hours in the night imagining himself experiencing, hoping he'd one day have it for real. Just... not _this_ way.

-

Being inside the angel is unlike anything else. Between the tightness of his body, his beauty and the thrill of having won, it's a real task not to get overwhelmed and Magnus would be really disappointed with himself it this ended too soon. Naked skin below him feels hot when he leans his forehead on the angel's chest. There's a rune in front of his face now, thick, curling black lines. Touching them cannot hurt him, they're only for the angel's benefit. Magnus doesn't assume they're any more sensitive than other parts of the delicious body but it's fun to trace the sign with his tongue, leaving a bite here and there.

He revels in the sounds the angel makes, more broken the closer he gets to climax. He's not so still anymore, now writhing under Magnus and making it very hard for the demon not to just _fuck_ him and force him to come sooner than he's ready.

"I can go like this for a long time." He says. His own voice comes out rough, affected by how aroused he is. "Eventually, not today, I will find a way to turn some of these on for you… Today, I promise I'll have you begging before the end."

" _No_."

"They all say that."

The angel shuts his pretty eyes and his breath hitches.

"What's that, love? Did you think you were the only one I had?"

The angel shakes his head frantically.

"Don't worry, none of them were quite so sweet. None of them took this so well. Now that I have you, I won't go looking for any _fallen_ angels."

He pushes himself up a bit, moves his right hand from where it was on the sheets to the angel's clenched fist. Magnus slides his fingers over the cuff on the angel's wrist, makes sure it'll hold but that it's not damaging the lovely skin. Then he laces his fingers with the angel's, makes his palm open and presses it against the bed.

"I think I'll only have _you_ … again and again."

"Oh, _god_." The angel's voice breaks.

-

What picture he must make, laid on his back for a demon, his legs wide open.

A particularly well-timed thrust startles Alec with the intensity of the sensation it brings. His involuntary reaction isn't lost on his tormentor, who repeats the move, again and again until Alec's toes are curling and more moans leave his throat.

"You can take my body,” he manages to say, "but I'll never submit to you."

"Sweet thing, you're free to believe that."

It's torture from that point on. Alec's nerves feel overloaded and it's not like he's being fucked hard or fast. It's still the same, leisurely pace designed to drive him mad. He can only lay there and take it. The demon leaves his own marks on Alec besides his runes. Having many different places on his skin kissed and bitten is driving him crazy when there's no escape from it.

So he shuts his eyes again and breaks. "Please-"

"What do you need, angel?"

"Please stop. Stop."

"Now? When I almost got what I wanted from you?"

"I can't-"

"Of course you can." The demon says as if he's comforting him, encouraging him. "You _will_."

-

It's time, Magnus thinks, to bring his angel to the edge. Still braced on the bed on the angel's hand, Magnus moves his other arm so that he's touching the angel's hip. He slides his hand down his thigh and to his knee. He lifts his leg to change the angle they're connected at.

Like this, it's easy to drive into the body under him harder and deeper. He enjoys the litany of 'nos' and 'pleases' from the angel's lips but he enjoys silencing him with a filthy kiss even more.

There's not an ounce of resistance left in that beautiful head. The angel opens up for him, kisses back. If Magnus wasn't more interested in prolonging the kiss, he'd chuckle.

The angel reaches his limit eventually. There's a second of warning and then he arches under Magnus, his fingers curl on Magnus's and his eyes, so far shut tightly, open. He doesn't look like he's actually seeing much, so lost in pleasure. He makes one of those broken sounds which promptly becomes a moan and it's all music to Magnus's ears.

Finally he can let go, too. He couldn't stop it now, not with the angel's body writhing underneath him and clenching around him. He comes, spilling inside his lover, riding out the orgasm until it's all over.

Aftershocks course through his body but Alec is the one trembling more. Magnus undoes the bonds and takes Alec's right wrist gently to kiss his knuckles. His angel has his eyes closed, his breathing still erratic. The fat tears still clinging to his eyelashes cause a sting in the warlock's heart. He wipes away the few undried tears and follows the few tear tracks he can see with his fingertips.

"You were amazing." He says. He leans in for another kiss from Alec, which he receives.

Pulling out very gently, he then rolls onto his side, holding onto Alec so that he's on his side too. Their legs tangle while Magnus wraps his arms around Alec, tracing patterns on his lower back. There is only a short window after his orgasm in which he can catch his lover and redirect his thoughts to happy after-sex satisfaction or just redirect them anywhere else. If he did nothing, Alec would slip from his afterglow straight into depths of self-loathing. It pains Magnus to know how easy it is for Alexander to give in to shame and regret the moment he's not seeking release anymore. The first time it went wrong Magnus was absolutely mortified and resolved not to let it happen ever again.

"It was wonderful. Thank you." He kisses the tip of his lover's nose.

"I'm supposed to be thanking you." Alec replies, his voice still uneven. He looks at Magnus from underneath his lashes, sight of which does funny things to Magnus's insides. Like a swarm of butterflies lived there. Alec's hazel eyes are still dark from arousal, so Magnus feels relieved at least at that.

"See how well we go together, amazing sex and gratitude all around."

Alec chuckles, still so very close to Magnus's skin.

"My beautiful angel." He says fondly, running his fingers through already ruined dark locks.

" _You're_ beautiful." Alec says, then moves a little, pulling his knees closer to his body, curling up. "It was a nice save there." He speaks again. "With the, um, the others."

"It was, wasn't it." Magnus continues to caress Alec's back. "You do know it's true, right?"

He's curling up a little more at Magnus's side, his face hidden once again.

"There's not going to be anyone better, Alexander." Magnus says.

"There's millions of people around. New ones growing up every day. It's statistically improbable-"

"Please, be quiet." The warlock taps his lover on the nose.

Alec gives him a half-hearted scowl.

"It's your turn next time." Magnus tells him. "I hope you'll surprise me."

Magnus will clean them both off in a moment, unless Alec suggest a real shower instead. For now, they're too wrapped up in each other to want to move.


End file.
